


光斑

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 七夕赠礼, 大哥三位一体, 大嫂善良母性, 摸鱼, 沙雕, 谜之Godzilla AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“温柔杀死龙”的故事





	光斑

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐啊【请原谅我拿出这么个沙雕
> 
> 其实算是在为我曾经说过的“很多Ren”做准备练笔【咳
> 
> 但写着写着突然没感觉了，所以可能哪里不太连贯，我有空会改改的【就是个摸鱼你们饶了我吧
> 
> 我的这一波蛇皮Ren设，没想到吧.jpg
> 
> 感觉会有后续或者番外小故事，我还挺喜欢这个设定的
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

“所以你现在是后悔救了我们吗，Rey？”一处昏暗的远古洞穴内，金色的巨龙抬起了自己的三只脑袋，表情各异地望着那只躲在高处甩着触角的飞蛾——她若是展开那对有着金蓝色光辉的美丽翅膀，也俨然是一只巨大的怪兽。但与底下的那条龙比起来，还是小了太多圈。

其实Rey也不知道自己到底有没有后悔，可记忆突然回溯，的确令她有些不知所措。没办法啊，说是可以通过自己的卵无限重生、不死不灭，但终归是会存在一点阙漏的——比如那已经继承了亿万年的记忆，每次涅槃后都需要很久才能完全恢复。所以，Rey到了今天才想起来半年前的波士顿之战，以及这条总是想统治地球的外星三头龙。

天啊，自己在没有记忆时竟然会和他和谐共处将近六个月，还马上就……咳。

讲真的，那时候的她刚刚复活，完全就是失忆的状态，当然认不出那颗惨兮兮地漂浮在海面上的头颅到底是谁的。她只是感应到了那颗头还残存着些许生命迹象，便想着说不定还能救一救。毕竟，救治同伴是自己的能力，也是责任……而且，从苏醒到现在，他（们？）也都一直很听话，完全没惹过什么事，也没有表现出过任何攻击性。

但Rey是不知道，Monarch内部的人类早就八卦满天飞了——“原来Mothra其实是与Ghidorah虐恋情深，怪不得他动不动就要找Godzilla单挑”“怎么怪兽也有这样的相爱相杀的吗，我还以为女王和Godzilla是一对儿呢”……反正他们就是看见Mothra治好了Ghidorah，并管教住了他，让他乖乖看家。

不用多说吧，“Mothra”“ Ghidorah”之类的都只是人类为了方便称呼这些怪兽而起的代号而已，并非他们真名——毕竟语言不通，不存在什么“自我介绍”。Rey看上去的确像是一只飞蛾，“Mothra”倒也情有可原；但“Ghidorah”这个……人家好歹是有三颗头，这一个单词到底是在叫哪个？势必每一个脑袋都会有一个自己的名字啊，本来就是三个完全独立的思考系统——

Rey当初捡回来的那个，左边那颗总是傻乎乎的头，叫作Matt；刚刚说话的，是正中间暴躁又强势的Kylo；而右边那颗相对沉默又温顺的，则是Ben。现在，Kylo正阴恻恻地盯着神色复杂的Rey，Ben却是一脸“这一刻终于还是到来了”的坦然表情，而与众不同的Matt——在四处寻找着有什么好吃的可以把女孩哄下来。

她应该是在回来前就都想起来了吧，所以一进山洞就跑到了上边，然后低低地说了一句，自己都想起来了，都知道了。可……既然Rey还能来找他们，就证明她并不是完全排斥的，对吧？还是说，这已经是最后的告别了……Kylo很想直接飞上去将那个毛绒绒的小东西抓下来，但Ben却通过共享神经告诉他“就连Matt都知道，这么做会吓跑她的”，然后叼着一串葡萄的Matt就投来了一个带着问号的眼神。

很不公平，也很公平。Rey宁愿被他们杀掉也要救那只蠢蜥蜴，但也正因如此，他们才能那份撕心裂肺的痛楚后偷到这么几个月和她独处的时光。

“我们要是成为了这颗星球的王者，你……是不是就不会后悔了，就愿意和我们一直在一起了，Rey？”不知是突然想到了什么，Ben的表情也罕见地阴郁了起来。

“可是……把地球变成我们故乡那样，就没有Rey喜欢吃的花蜜和蔬果了……”“你快给我闭嘴吧，蠢货！我们当然不会把地球变成那个样子了！”Matt的话因为嘴里的东西而含糊不清，接着又被Kylo翻了个白眼厉声打断。

“我当初就只是为了保护这个星球，跟他是什么没有任何关系……不是，你们怎么和人类一样八卦？我和他之间什么都没有！”真是莫名其妙，前段时间的乖顺果然都只是假象，“你们只要不四处惹事，是不是王者什么的完全无所谓啊……天，都已经一起过了这么多月了，你们一点到晚都在瞎想什么？而且你们明知道我又不会真的死掉……”

等等，凭什么是她在这里“澄清”自己？有错的不是这三颗金灿灿的铁墩脑袋吗？是谁半年前把整个地球搅得不得安宁……嗯？他们、他们怎么突然飞上来了？

“只要我们不出去找那条蜥蜴的麻烦，你就永远不会离开我们，对吧？你发誓，Rey，我们要你发誓。”受到了惊吓的Rey还来不及张开翅膀，就被他们巨大的身形和颀长的脖颈完全包围住，无处可逃。Kylo一边不断凑近一边低声逼问，鼻息甚至潮湿了她脖子上的那圈绒毛；而与之形成了鲜明对比的是，Matt将那串葡萄轻轻地放在了Rey的面前，还讨好地向前推了推。

“你们、你们这又是发什么疯？是不是忘记被我的尾刺扎一下要疼多久了？”明明她还什么都没说呢，这副兴师问罪的架势是干什么，“我说我后悔了吗？”

除了Matt在听到“尾刺”这个字眼后下意识向后躲了一下，Ben和Kylo皆是在一瞬的愣怔后欣喜若狂。在发出几声高昂的龙啸后，他俩便低下了脖子请她趴上来，随他们回到窝里，他们和Rey的窝——他们三个很喜欢在睡觉时交叠着用脖子将她圈住，再盖上一只翅膀，牢牢地把Rey锁进自己的气息中。但今夜，这么个值得庆祝的大日子，恶龙显然不会像往常那般安分。很快，Rey的触角就感受到了一股躁动因子，在微凉的空气里疯狂跳动。

“我说，你们今天很嚣张啊……快点睡觉了。”Rey压根没睁开眼睛，只是抖了抖翅膀让那三个蹭来蹭去的头安静。奇怪，他们的体温怎么有点高……

“Rey，我觉得……”Matt总是最实诚的那个，会毫无遮拦地说出自己共享到的思想，“我们想标记你，就现在。”

“？？？你们确定你们这一人一口下来，我不需要重新涅槃？要不然你们直接去云南等我吧……”地球上的生物是有这么个说法的，雄兽在雌兽的脖子上咬上一口，用唾液为其打上“标记”。可Ben他们就算了吧，一口就能吃掉小半个她了……

“放心吧，交给我们就行。你只需要好好地享受……”“然后记得收好尾刺。”急不可耐的Kylo已经意味深长地舔上了她的触角和毛绒绒的脑袋。幸好，还有Ben思虑周全。

“什么？你给我停下！我们相差太多了，物种和体型……欸？你们为什么有两根？三个头的话……是、是谁没有啊……”

“……我们共用两个。不过不用担心，Rey，你一定会被照顾周到的，我们发誓。”Ben着实被她吊诡的问题噎了一下。

“是的，我们发誓。”Kylo立刻接过了话茬，转而去舔舐她同样长满了柔软毛发的肚子，“你不如先帮我们的孩子想想名字？”

“怎么可能有孩子……喂，Matt，你怎么也跟着一起胡闹！先不说最基本的生殖隔离了，你们甚至都不是地球上的生物！我哪来的……哪来的卵……况且我也只生过涅槃用的卵，这个，这个……”

“但……但是，Rey，既然我们是外星生物，那是不是也不能用地球上的规则来解释和限制我们？”

——啧，谁又能想到呢，最后竟然是Matt一语成谶。

——

“陈博士，这次真的太不寻常了，我们从未见过Mothra在一次生命循环中产两次卵。而且这次，仪器检测到她的肚子里……有许多个相对较小的卵，外壳的质地也与以往不太一样……”

“陈博士！抱歉打断了你们的谈话，可是，可是……”助理咽了咽口水，又擦了一把脸上的冷汗，“一个风暴团正在向我们高速逼近，外边已经是电闪雷鸣……我们推测这应该、应该是——”

“Ghidorah。”


End file.
